A Fairy Tale Situation
by FlameCatcher
Summary: ON HIATUS! "So, wait-" Dick said, barely containing his laughter, "If Nora's the big bad wolf, does that make you her Little Red Riding Hood?" Jason didn't find it as funny. Follow Robin-number-two as he babysits a meta-human who can't 'human'. Rated T for language and gory situations.


**I know I said I _might_ work on a new story, and that I posted this like a day afterwards, but I happened to find it somewhere in my scrapped documents and decided to give a shot. I'll try to keep it in Jay's perspective as much as possible.**

* * *

Robin, much like his partner, wasn't a huge fan of meta humans. And the girl in front of him didn't inspire any warm feelings either. She was trying to rip his throat out with her _teeth _a few moments ago. Well, to be fair, he _did_ attack her first. But that didn't change the fact that he did _not_ like her. Not one bit. She didn't seem to be a fan either. Robin had managed to knock her down, and was now threatening her with a taser to the throat. She was glaring at him, and he didn't really feel like taking his eyes off her. She'd probably attack him again.

"Robin." His mentor's voice echoed in the now empty hallway. Robin didn't move. Neither did she.

"You can let her go now." Batman said a little impatiently. By the sound of it, he was standing just a few feet away. Robin hesitated before letting of the button on the taser. The girl's expression didn't change. Neither did the rest of her.

"Elpinora Velásquez." Batman said, immediately snapping the girl's attention to him. Instead of the hateful glare, her eyes took the size of saucers, and her skin paled. At least Jason thought it paled; the moonlight that light her face was scarce, and half her face was still in the dark.

Still, her expression was all Batman needed.

"The Justice League has been looking for you these past two months." He informed her.

"For?" Her voice came out coarse, like she had laryngitis. Even Batman raised a cowled eyebrow.

"Questioning. I don't think I need to tell you why." Batman said. Her lips pulled back and over her teeth.

"Not interested."

"It's not an invitation." Batman said a little roughly. He was currently doing the glare thing he always did. She barely even flinched.

"You're coming with us." His tone indicated there was no room for argument, but it didn't stop her from glaring.

"Robin." If Batman wanted her handcuffed, Robin would be more than happy oblige. There were three long, diagonal cuts across his chest that Elpinora gave him when he decided to ease up a little. After that, her busted her lip.

She didn't protest when he put the handcuffs on, but he did need to practically drag her out of the warehouse and into the Bat-mobile.

Inside the car, no one spoke. Not even a single sigh. At least the warehouse she was hiding in was in DC, and the ride to the Hall was short.

It was still night out,which meant that there were no visitors, but Batman insisted on going in through the back.

"You're taking her to the Watch Tower?" Robin blurted when Batman continued heading towards the Zeta tubes.

Elpinora's eyes squinted so much that her lower eyelashes were brushing against her cheekbones.

"Yes." Batman said. "You're dismissed, Robin."

Jason hadn't realised how tightly he was holding her until he let go. The spot he had been gripping on her arm was red, but she never really complained. She willingly walked towards Batman, and let him guide her to the Zeta tubes.

Before she stepped in the tube Batman had indicated, she half turned and shot a look at Jason that made him feel like his spine was made of ice.

She wasn't pretty. She wasn't ugly either. She had a round face, high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes. He guessed it was the color of her eyes that stood out the most. When he was fighting her, he'd thought they were green, but under the fluorescent light of the Hall of Justice, he saw that they were a gray-blue color, that kind of reminded him of water puddles in the street after a night of heavy raining. The rest of her body wasn't particularly pretty, either. Her legs were long and meaty, and her torso was short and wide. She wasn't fat, not even a little plump, but somehow, Jason had pictured her more lithe and elegant.

After all, even Bruce couldn't find a single picture of her. All they had were pictures of her mother, who looked nothing like Elpinora. Her mother had a light complexion and bright blue eyes, whereas Elpinora was colored with dark hair. Jason still wasn't sure if it was dark red or brown, and honestly, it was the last he was worried about.

The first was that she didn't kill them all up there.

* * *

J'onn studied the girl. Despite the one, unnecessary layer of fat, she looked famished and tired. Her clothes were dirty and ragged, and they didn't exactly fit her. It was like she hadn't changed them in years. She kept her eyes on the table, adamant in not responding to his questions.

"You do realize that I could react into your mind just as easily?" He asked. She felt uncomfortably here, and he could use it to his advantage. Mind games were his thing, after all.

Elpinora tensed, and her head shot up. She looked at him more bewildered and awed than afraid. That was, he guessed, not a surprise. She hadn't reacted that way to Batman either.

"Can you talk?" He asked. So far, the only sounds he'd gotten out of her were grunts. Bruce had mentioned her having a coarse voice beforehand; it was entirely possible she had, indeed, laryngitis.

Reluctantly, she shook her head. J'onn closed his eyes. There was only one option left. When he opened them again, they were glowing green. If Elpinora was surprised, she didn't show it. In fact, getting past her mind's barriers was as easy as cutting butter with a hot knife.

What was more, only her earliest memories consisted of her human form. The rest, from age five until sixteen, were those of an abandoned cub, and later, a gigantic wolf. That was one way to confirm her identity, at least. Marie Wilder, the girl's mother, used to be a scientist for STAR Labs, until her attempts at human trials were revealed. The woman managed to get away with most of her work, leaving next to nothing of it. When child services arrived to take away her daughter, the girl was gone. It wasn't until later when they realized that Wilder had been experimenting on her daughter too. Elpinora had ran away when her mother did, although on her own. Her meta-genes manifested shortly before her Wilder's escape and she had stuck to that form since.

When J'onn exited her mind, her head had dropped down. Perhaps he had searched too roughly which, in a weak mind like hers, could be damaging. Or maybe it was that she was already exhausted. Going from wolf to human seemed to be tiring, and Batman and Robin had put her through the ringer, it seemed.


End file.
